El destino de un caballero y el amor de una mujer
by clea everlasting
Summary: Situado en la Edad Media. La vida de un rey, el destino de un caballero y el amor de una mujer
1. Prologo

N/A: no me pertenece la serie.

Sobre la historia, tendria cosas relacionadas con el mito artúrico, lo que trata de caballeros, honor..Pero la historia es mia, aunque haya cosas de la trama que os suenen la forma de llevarlas es solo mia, no es una adaptación ni nada por el estilo.

Espero que os guste.

Prologo

El fondoso bosque lastimaba sus delicados pies, no sabia como, pero habia conseguido reunir las fuerzas necesarias en un impulso por salvar la vida que probablemente arrebatarian. Corrio sin rumbo, el lugar ya no importaba en esos momentos. Su atuendo se resquebrajó un poco por las ramas. Podia sentir como se le acercaban cada vez más, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba por el cansancio del esfuerzo hasta ahora. Tropezó y eso anulo la poca distancia que les llevaba.

Sus ideales firmes no la salvarian y ella, no estaba adiestrada en el manejo de armas. Quizas su vida, su destino, fuese sucumbir bajo aquellas manos malhechoras. Pero cuando ya no le quedaba resquicio de esperanza que solo afrontar tan cruel destino, uno de ellos cayo ante ella, un joven se enfrento valientemente y con maestria a aquellos bribones .

No podia apartar la vista de él, podia observar detenidamente como esquivaba las armas de aquellos que la habian perseguido, podia escuchar el sonido de su espada. No habia más sonido que ese..Sus ojos castaños medio rubis, seguian la figura de aquel caballero de apenas armadura. Su pelo azabache se agitaba ante sus movimientos mientras golpeaba al enemigo. Y sin darse cuenta la joven, el ya habia acabado la pelea.

Se acercó a ella y la miro con indiferencia. La muchacha se quedo hipnotizada antes aquellos ojos de un dorado intenso, nunca habia visto iguales. Pero salio del trance por las frias palabras del caballero salvador

-ey! Tu! Piensas quedarte ahí? Solo he luchado porque hacia tiempo que no lo hacia y necesitaba un pequeño entrenamiento, si te quedas ahí y vienen mas de ellos, no te aseguro lo mismo.

La muchacha se levanto y timida le dio las gracias por ayudarla. Le llamaba la atención lo frio y seco que podia ser el caballero, valiente y feroz como nunca habia visto, pero tampoco habia visto a uno con tal carácter o aptitud.

-Tengo sed, si quieres agradecerme podrias darme algo- le dijo mientras recogia algunas cosas que habia dejado caer cuando bajo de su hermoso caballo.

-En mis manos no tengo nada caballero..

-entonces..-haciendo ademan de irse

-pero mi hogar no esta lejos de aquí, sino a una distancia muy corta y alli tengo para ofreceros.

-bien..vamos.- monto en su caballo y tras hacerlo miro a la damisela, le tendio la mano para que subiese

Caminaban hacia la aldea, cuando ella le pregunto su nombre, sin duda queria conocer el nombre de su salvador. Cortante y frio, pero le respondio. Echizen Ryoma, aquel nombre no lo olvidaria.

n/a: tengo el 1 capitulo y prácticamente tb el 2, los ire subiendo si vais dejando review. Los reviews nos animan a continuar Gracias por leer esta historia y las otras las ire continuando ññ


	2. Capitulo 1

N/A: Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, y como lo habeis pedido, subo la continuación. Para que podais leer más, he puesto todo lo que llevaba como capitulo 1, porque asi no quedaba tan corto.

Capitulo 1

Pensaba que seria una pequeña aldea, pero le sorprendio encontrar grandes campos y casas, parecia un señorio. Unas muchachas se apresuraron a acercarse al caballero y la dama que lo acompañaba aunque en un estado algo lamentable.

Detuvo el caballo.

-mi lady! Que os ha pasado?- dijo muy preocupada una de las mujeres que se acercaron

-mi lady?- se pregunto el muchacho, asi que aquella dama no era una aldeana y era la hija del dueño de estas tierras seguramente. Ahora que observaba bien el lugar, donde se encontraba?

-

- Me asaltaron, pero estoy bien, por favor, ayudad a este caballero en lo que pida.- después de decir eso, se dirigio al caballero- Por favor, sentiros como en vuestra casa.

--

Le venia bien quedarse en estas tierras, pensandolo bien, podria descansar en ellas. Dio un paseo tras abastecerse. Los aldeanos parecian estar contentos de estar en estas tierras, recibian un buen trato, de eso se dio cuenta al poco de llegar. Tenia un paraje hermoso a su alrededor, con aquellos árboles y aquel pequeño riachuelo. Sin duda aquí encontraria algo del descanso que tanto necesitaba.

-

Ahora se encontraba con nuevas ropas, no le gustaba vestir de forma extravagante ni de su condicion según le habian dicho. Sus ropas de corte de una campesina pero confeccionadas con telas mucho mas elegantes, le hacian posible los que haceres que tan gustosamente se tomaba como labor. Siempre llevaba el cabello recogido, la mayoria de las veces en dos largas trenzas. Ahora, su pensamiento estaba en el caballero que se habia atravesado en su vida . Le habian dicho que lo habian visto dirigiendose al riachuelo, y ella, tan agradecida, decidio ir tras él, queria saber si podria darle las gracias con más cosas que solo una bebida.

El joven estaba apoyado en un árbol, y entonces la vio, mirando a varios lados buscando algo dedujo él..quizas fuese a él.

Ey!..acaso me buscabas?- dijo con autoestima en su voz

Ry..Ryoma kun..etto.- dijo la muchacha timidamente

Um?- se extrañaba al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera.

.yo me preguntaba si podia ayudaros en algo más..la..la verdad es que..os debo la vida..podeis pedirme lo que querais, si puedo daroslo yo..- era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos la dejarian sin palabras.

Mi caballo necesita descansar..me quedaré unos dias- dijo bebiendo un poco.

Bien- conesto con una sonrisa.

-

No comprendia que le ocurria pero aquel muchacho arrogante y frio, la hacia temblar de una forma extraña. Cada vez que se acercaba a él sentia como su estomago se revolvia en nervios y su corazón latia de forma que pareciese salirse del pecho. Habia conocido a muchos caballeros presentados por su padre, pero ninguno habia causado en ella efecto semejante.

--

Conocia poco de él, a penas sabia solo que era un caballero que viajaba solo en su fiel negro y veloz caballo. Pero este dia, sabia algo más que eso, se dirigia a Seigaku para entregar su espada al servicio del futuro rey, rey que pocos conocian, aunque sus grandes victorias y la justicia con que trataba a todos hablaban mucho por él. Se decia que era un rey joven y apuesto, pero algo serio y al que el cumplimiento de las normas le era algo imprescindible.

Ryoma era un caballero de renombre, que juraba lealtad al nuevo rey.

La maestria del joven inquilino de la aldea, se hacia notar mientras entrenaba con caballeros nobles que pasaban por alli como visita al señor feudal de las tierras.

Sakuno siempre observaba como manejaba la espada como si fuese la continuación de su brazo. Verlo utilizarla, era como ver a un pintor con su pincel dando pinceladas justas y precisas…La espada formaba parte de él y siempre la llevaba consigo. Sakuno siempre lo encontraba en aquel árbol del riachuelo, donde el joven descansaba todos los dias.

Ryusaki- siempre le decia él, llamandola por su apellido, apellido que seguro habia aprendido antes por el apellido de su padre como caballero y señor feudal que por ella. Ryoma no era alguien que se fijase en algo que no tuviese que ver con una espada, menos, una mujer.

A pesar de todo, ella era feliz, solo necesitaba estar cerca de ese caballero que la hacia estremecer aun con sus palabras frias y vacias. Se habia enamorado de el, lo amaba y no tenia porque arrepentirse de ello, ella era libre de amar.

--

Los dias pasaban, pero no todos estarian llenos de satisfacción.

La timida muchacha observaba preocupada como esta vez las cosas no le iban bien al joven, su contrincante, un caballero desconocido que decia ir de viaje con sus compañeros le habia arrebatado la espada con mucho mas arte en la maestria que la del joven. No podia creer que le hubiesen hecho caer la espada, que era como parte de él, eso seria como cortarle un brazon y mitad de su orgullo. Pero el caballero desconocido dominaba mejor las artes que Ryoma, de eso no habia duda.

Sakuno solo podia mirar absorta como su heroe perdia.

Ryoma desecho no podia creer que un vulgar caballero le hubiese ganado en un combate, entrenamiento o no, eso daba igual.

Bien la espada forma parte de ti, pero tb lo forma la vida y en ella se adquiere experiencia, si quieres mejorar, mejoraras, que pierdas hoy no te hace mal caballero, que aprendas de hoy te hace un gran caballero- dijo el ganador mientras clavaba su espada en la tierra del duelo y le tendia la mano.

El desconocido se percato de la presencia de la joven y la observo detenidamente, no habia duda, lo que habia oido acerca de la jiven de estas tierras debia ser cierto y más hallando tan delicado rostro. Cuando escucho su voz al acercarse a ellos, era dulce.

La muchacha deseaba ayudarnos ante nuestras posibles heridas, el muchacho arrogante ante él,decia que eran tonterias y que se repondria por si solo, rechazando la mano de la muchacha que iba a curarle. Pero la voz arrogante no se quedo ahí, pues le dijo " Ryusaki, te comportas como una campesina, y te aseguro que al menos estas entienden que no quiero que se me acerquen"

A pesar de la tristeza que se reflejo en su rostro, cuando miro a al rostro al extraño, lo intento hacer con una sonrisa y sin detenerse mas, le curo alli donde vio el menor rasguño. Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios del caballero. Pero después se quedo observando al arrogante que se habia quedado a un lado y lo observaba tan detalladamente como el a el.

-Eres fuerte y valiente..he oido sobre ti.- dijo el extraño

-No me importa lo que digan, solo deseo ser fuerte y el mejor con la espada- dijo seco.

-y tiene este caballero alguna meta en mente ademas de ser un brillante caballero?- dijo deteniendose muy bien en las palabras , para no parecer ironico ante su derrota.

-Sere el mejor caballero de un rey digno, que tendra mi espada bajo su mando, esa es mi meta y lo que busco…pero..con quien tengo el placer de hablar? Solo conozco un nombre y no mucho se puede sacar de él sin saber mas que eso.

-Solo suelo vijar con un nombre y como decis ya lo conoceis, Kunimitsu.

-pero como os he dicho con un nombre no basta, es la unica derrota a la que me he sometido, decir que la persona que logro vencerme solo tenia un nombre no elebara mi moral.- dijo con ironia, mofandose incluso de si mismo ante su derrota por un desconocido sin apellido.

- En tal caso..quizas dejeis de ser lo leal que profesais.- le contesto

- Mis palabras son leales y a lo que creo, y no admito que vos por derrotarme os creais con derecho a cuestionarme- dijo cogiendo su espada.

No os lo tomeis por ese camino -dijo apartando delicadamente un poco a la muchacha que acaba de curarle algun rasguño- Mi nombre es Kunimitsu, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

La mirada atonita tanto del otro caballero como de la dama que los acompañaba le hacia comprender que efectivamente sabian de quien se trataba.

Ryoma, el arrogante, se inclino ante él.

Como dije antes de saber quienes erais, soy fiel a un rey y ese sois vos- dijo aun inclinado

Tezuka..etto..os habriamos recibido mejor si supiesemos de quien se trataba. Disculpad si os hemos podido ofender en algo.- dijo la joven de trenzas tb arrodillada

No os preocupeis mi lady, vuestra hospitalidad ha sido mas de lo que me esperaba, tanto a mis hombre como a mi. Siento sin embargo no haberos dicho quien era y ocultarlo era un engaño, pero comprended que no voy por ahí mostrando quien soy. Asi he podido conocer a un valiente caballero que me juraba lealtad sin saberlo y no solo a un caballero- dijo lo ultimo tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un beso en ella.

CONTINUARA----

Agradecimientos a:

Cecilia, -ivekag-, -.Saku.-.N33cH4n.- y lucy

Espero seguirlo cuanto antes, poque estoy inundada de escenas del fic, tengo en mente casi todo el desarrollo y parte del final. Puede que hasta la semana que viene no pueda actualizar porque este puente lo trabajo desde mañana y solo libro el viernes. Pero espero que os guste y me sigais animando a escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic -


	3. Capitulo 2

Cap2

Se desperto con el cantar de los pajaros y lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por la pequeña ventana de su cuarto. Como le gustaba contemplar la libertad de los pajaros mientras estos volaban en aquel manto celeste que habia sobre ellos, a veces pensaba que si estiraba mucho la mano, podria llegar a palpar aquellas blandas nubes que serian como algodón, pero Sakuno no era una ignorante y sabia muy bien que esto era algo imposible de hacer..de todas formas, soñar no hace mal a nadie.

Bajo por la amplia escalera, recorriendo los estrechos pasillos, hasta llegar a tierra firme, respiro hondo, dejando entrar aquel aire tan puro Y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro decidio que lo primero que haria en el dia de hoy seria dar un paseo por aquella naturaleza que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado en poco tiempo.El rey estaba ahora en sus tierras y habia entablado una buena relacion con su padre. Ryoma seguia siendo el de siempre, pero habia podido observar como sin decir a penas palabras, se habia podido crear una relacion de autentica confianza entre él y el rey. Ambos eran de pocas palabras, pero parecian entenderse completamente y si es cierto que Tezuka Kunimitsu, tenia una fuerte fuerza en el pues el lo respetaba. Tezuka se habia convertido en el unico capaz de mandar al joven caballero y solo le sacaba unos cortos años al menor. Era cieto lo que decian del rey, era alguien justo y talentoso, ademas de tener un atractivo con el que las mujeres de la zona caian rendidas ante él..pero a ella solo le interesaba aquel arrogante salvador.

Siguió su camino pero se detuvo a ver la figura de un hombre ante ella.

La observo sin decir nada por unos momentos pero cuando se dio cuenta de que esta daba media vuelta para marcharse, la detuvo con su voz " Mi lady, no me molesta vuestra compañía, seria muy grata tenerla"

Se acercó a él y le hizo una reverencia, a lo que el joven ante ella la detuvo, tales cosas no eran necesarias, el solo era un huésped en aquella aldea, la delicadeza de la muchacha se habia ganado sin duda el respeto de un caballero como él. Nunca habia conocido a alguien como ella, delicada y dulce pero justa, una justicia en la igualdad que a penas ya se encontraba incluso en los hombres de caballeria más nobles.

me gusta este lugar- dijo sin mas el muchacho mientras se sentaba en aquella refrescante hierba

Es una parte de la naturaleza que aun no ha sido corrompida..por eso..da tanta paz..- dijo sentandose a su lado

Tienes razón..los hombres atentan contra todo. Por ello, les pido a mis caballeros que no dejen a su protector abajo, que se esfuercen por cumplir lo que un buen caballero debe cumplir.

Vos sois un rey justo, eso me alegra, pensar que hay quien aun cree tan firme en ideales que nunca deberian quedar ambigüos.- dijo mientras lo miro y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

--

Habia pasado una semana desde la aparicion del rey en aquellas tierras. Y eso les ayudaba increíblemente, porque habian tenido varios problemas con otras aldeas, tener a caballeros tan ardues y valientes en la suya impedian atreverse a atentar contra cualquier ciudadano de aquel señorio. Ademas la economia no estaba en su mejor momento. El señor feudal perdonaba impuestos a aquellos que no podian pagar por algun motivo de peso mayor, pero ser tan "noble" tenia sus consecuencias en esa sociedad.

Siempre hacia lo mismo entrada la tarde, se acercaba a aquel riachuelo donde el joven descansaba bajo aquel arbol que habia encontrado mas de el que ella misma.

Ryoma kun- dijo suavemente la muchacha para comprobar si este dormia

Ryoma abrio sus ojos y los fijo en los de ella, quizas con algo de molestia, pero al fin y al cabo no era como las otras, aquellas que le pedian actos algo indecorosos o simplemente se hacian querer ver interesantes para el, la mayoria inventando cosas. Las mujeres podian llegar a ser muy manipuladoras y unas astutas mentirosas.

La muchacha volvio a hablar, esta vez con un poco más de confianza, aunque aun sus nervios a veces la traicionaban " Ryoma kun..te iras con el rey Tezuka?"

Volvio a cerrar los ojos, le era indiferente lo que decia la muchacha, pero tampoco podia ser descortes, Tezuka ya se lo habia comentado una vez, sus caballeros son cortes ante una dama. Sabia que ella esperaba una respuesta, aunque sus ojos siguiesen cerrados. "um.." solo eso obtuvo la muchacha, esperar algo mas que un monosilabo de aquel caballero era esperar algo milagroso.

A pesar de la actitud de el, ella se sentó a su lado.

Abrio sus ojos y giro un poca la cabeza para encontrarse con ella a su lado…extraña..fue lo unico que penso ante eso.

Quizás a el su presencia no le inmutase, pero ella ya habia decido persistir, no en conquistarlo, ella nunca haria algo como eso, además, su timidez se lo impidiria. Sino que habia decidido estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, cada vez que pasaba mas tiempo, mas segura estaba de sus sentimientos. No sabria decir que le atrajo de él, era algo en su mirada, en su afan por mejorar, en su forma de hablar con ironia..

--

El se habia acostumbrado a su presencia, ella no lo molestaba en lo mas minimo, aunque a veces le gustaba estar solo. Ahora la observaba intentando ayudar a unos niños a los que una especie de instrumento alado (cometa) se les habia enganchado en un árbol. Era gracioso ver como intentaba ponerse de puntillas y alcanzarlo sin lograr resultado alguno. La chica acabo optando por trepar el árbol, pero no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para que no la viesen hacer algo imprudente y poco decoroso de una dama. Se puso a trepar difícilmente, mientras de vez en cuando cerraba un momento sus ojos, tenia miedo de algo tan simple, se veia en su rostro..entonces..por que subir? Eso se preguntaba al verla. Se acerco hasta el árbol para tener mayor vision de lo que tanta gracia le hacia. Buena decisión la que tomó, porque al alcanzar el instrumento la muchacha resbalo y cayó. De no haber sido por él, la muchacha habria resultado bastante herida, pero sus brazos que la sostenian, no eran mejores para ella, pues mil sensaciones provocaron en su piel.

-Mada mada dane Ryusaki- dijo el joven con ella en sus brazos.

A pesar de que el joven seguia siendo frio y cortante con ella, parecia llevarse mejor con él que antes, al menos ya no solo salian monosilabos y eso era un avance, un gran avance, pues resultaba mas facil que ella mandase una guerra y la ganasen con su estrategia a que eso ocurriese. Gracias a Dios que este existia para realizar aquellas cosas imposibles.

-

Estaba enamorada, muchas veces la encontraban suspirando sus doncellas. Estaban felices de saber que su lady tenia tales sentimientos por alguien, para ellas, aquella muchacha era como una hermana, una tan inocente, tan frágil. Se preguntaban quian tan arduamente habia logrado conquistar el corazón de aquella joven que mas un pretendiente hubiese dado por ser correspondido de esa forma.

--.----------

A veces el destino pone trabas tan enormes..como podia ser tan injusto. Ella siempre habia sido una buena hija, pero esta vez no estaba de acuerdo con la petición si no fue más bien una orden de su padre.

Se acercó a él y se sento a su lado, el desanimo podia verse claramente en su rostro.

Ryoma kun…quieren que me case.- dijo sin mas con la mirada perdida.

Y cual es el problema?- pregunto él con desinteres, solo por ser cortes, no veia problema o dilema alguno en ello.

Mi padre me lo pide, dice que asi la aldea estara a salvo de deudas y luchas, que es mi deber…pero..- Cada vez se sentia más hundida, como podía pedirle, como podia mandarle hacer tal cosa?

Sigo sin ver el problema- dijo el mientras seguia ahí sentado apoyado en ese árbol.

Ryoma kun..y el amor?- pregunto esta vez ella mirandolo, cuestionandose si acaso el la estaba escuchando.

Eso son tonterias, todo es tan sencillo como hacer lo que debes, lo demas no importa. Tienes que hacer lo que debes, es lo mejor para todos. No creo en el amor, es algo absurdo e inútil- y sigio tan comodo como antes, sin inmutarse

No te importa que me case?. Le pregunto esperanzada

Por que habria de importarme?- dijo esta vez eso mirandola a los ojos.

Veo..- y aparto la vista de él, dolia saberlo, saber que el nunca sintio nada por ella y que nunca lo haria.

Y asi, con el corazon algo destrozado, decidio que debia cumplir con la orden de su padre, vio como unos pajaros volaban y tristemente susurro," ya no podre volar"

---- --- ----

Tezuka habia pedido la mano de Sakuno ante su padre, a lo que gustosamente acepto, aún extraño de que un rey estuviese interesado en su hija.

Tezuka se habia quedado prendado de ella, desde el primero momento en que la vio, habia visto en ella la mujer por la que acabaria dando todo. Ella era perfeta para ser la reina de aquel reino que construia con tanto afan y dedicacion. Una reina que se preocupase por su subditos, una en la que encontrarian consuelo y cariño. Era la reina perfecta para ese reino, y para él, era la mujer adecuada, tierna y dulce, y debia decir que su timidez le cautivaba. Cuando la encontro en aquellos parajes, donde ella le hablaba sobre la parte de la naturaleza no corrompida, él la metia tb en esa natuaraleza, ella era una criatura inocente, dulce..en un mundo corrompido, parecia que nadie aún hubiese atentado contra eso, y el queria mantenerla tan pura.

Nunca se habia fijado en mujeres, pero ella le habia llamado la atención a simple vista, cuando la fue conociendo, se percato de la verdad de las palabras de caballeros y campesinos que conocian bien su hospitalidad por aquellas tierras. Y fue perdiendo un poco el rumbo hacia algo mas, aparte de aquella muchacha. La sonrisa de ella le hacia sentirse como ganar mil guerras de la forma más heroica. Una sensación nunca experimentada por él.

No pudo evitar la agonia de saber que no podia quedarse más alli y ella ya no estaria en su vista, por eso lo decidio, quizas fuese precipitado y no habia intentado conquistar su corazón, seguramente la muchacha no estaria de acuerdo con la decisión y eso lo entristecia, pero si tan solo aceptase, el se encargaria de hacerla feliz y de poco a poco quedarse con su corazon.

Su padre habia aceptado de buen grado y le comento que asi se lo diria a su hija.

--

Acepto, al fin y al cabo era su deber, que importaba el amor? Asi se lo expreso él, aquella persona que tenia el suyo..y tan facil se desacia de él, sin importarle lo mas minimo.

Ahora, abandonaria aquellas tierras para dirigirse a su futuro hogar. Como toda su vida habia dado un vuelco drástico sin proponérselo. Acaso sus sentimientos no importaban? No, no lo hacian.

Aún caminaba sobre ese caballo entre los demás caballeros. El paisaje al menos la distraia..pero de un momento a otro, inesperadamente, algunos caballeros salieron de la nada y entonces empezo a librarse una pequeña batalla. Estaba asustada, ver como cuerpos de hombres cabían ensangrentados de sus caballos no era algo que se viese todos los dias. Los caballeros con los que viajaba rodearon al rey aunque este no es que necesitase mucha proteccion, con su espada y escudo le bastaba para sobrevivir de la manera mas euforica posible. Pero en el jaleo de la batalla, alguien la tomo sin poder evitarlo. Tezuka quiso seguirla pero los caballeros no le dejaron, dijeron que no podian permitirse que este resultara herido, alguien iria en busca de la muchacha pero ya faltaba un caballero.

--

No sabia quien la llevaba en caballo, no podia verle el rostro, tendida en el caballo como un vulgar saco. Se dio cuenta de la condicion en la que se encontraba e intento safarse de aquel jinete, pero esto resultaba bastante complicado.. En un momento de descuido logro safarse y rodo un poco por aquel valle. El caballero dejó su caballo y se acercó a ella. Se quedo observando a la joven ante él, pero eso fue lo ultimo que vio, porque una espada lo habia atravesado. Sakuno pego un grito ante eso, pero su miedo desaparecio un poco por seguridad, al ver que era la espada de Ryoma la causante.

Se escucharon voces y ruidos de caballo

Vamos dijo él tomando la mano de Sakuno y empezando a correr.

Seguramente estuviesen rodeados,pero no sabian su localizacion, tan solo suponian que podian andar por ahí todavía.

Ordeno a la chica entrar en aquel frio lago, pero alguien se acercaba.

Toma aire- le dijo sin mas, la chica no entendia bien el motivo pero lo supo al instante porque este la hundio con él.

El caballero no se movia de alli, si tardaba más en irse acabarian por salir, Ryusaki era una dama y no estaba acostumbrada a hacer tales cosas, observaba como la chica a penas podia seguir bajo el agua, ya no tenia aire. Diablos penso él, pero no quedaba otro forma de hacerlo, la sorpendio cogiendola mas firme de la cintura y poso sus labios en los de ella, después solto una de sus manos de sus caderas y se la llevo al rostro para hacer que esta abriese un poco la boca.

Ella sintio como algo de aire se introducia en ella, pero no podia pensar en lo que ocurria, solo en aquella sensación en su boca, el no lo notaria, pero ella estaba segura que un sonrojo prominente se alzaba en sus mejillas ante su primer beso.

Continuará…………………….

N/A: Todavía le falta un poquito para llegar a las partes que me gustan, pero muy poco - No se como veais el capitulo pero no me disgusto como quedo, no he querido centrarme en el camino, ni en la batalla, no queria aburriros, pero si quereis algo me lo decis ññ

Bueno, nunca he pedido reviews ni he sido exigente con ningun fanfic que haya realizado y desde que empece con esto llevo muchos, muchisimos diria yo, aunque muy pocos estan publicados en fanfiction, si todos los de esta serie pero no de las otras que hago. Esta vez, espero recibir más reviews, es que pienso que quizas no os guste algo de mi forma de escribir al lector en general o quizas los temas o la forma de hacerlo..mi estilo cambia mucho de un fic a otro, de una serie a otra y tb lo ha hecho por el tiempo que ha ido pasando desde que empece con esto.

No publicaré si no creo recibir el numero de reviews que considero necesario. Pero a los que me dejeis tranquilos, poned vuestro correo o logearos y cuando tenga el siguiente capitulo si no he recibido reviews suficientes, os lo mando al correo ññ no voy a dejas de escribir el fanfic.

Agradecimientos a esas personas que si me dejaron review.


End file.
